How Cliché
by Kaegi
Summary: You and Ren have been best friends since before you can remember, but what is that final spark that sets him off. Why is he so angry… and why do you care so much? (RenxReader short, fluffy oneshot)


He waited for you, like always, at the steps of your dorm room. Guys weren't allowed into the girls' dorms, naturally, so this was where he always waited. Still, you were sure he had been in there more than once 'playing around' with some girls, as he often put it. This _was_ Jinguji Ren after all. But, that slightly perverted, always flirtatious, rule breaking eighteen-year-old, you sighed, was your best friend; and he had been since well before you could remember.

It seemed like your families had always been together which almost forced your friendship at first, when you had first met the two of you almost hated each other, as most little boys and little girls did, but after all the years you spent with each other, hating wasn't much of an option anymore and you had somehow… clicked?

"Morning." He told you with a yawn, rubbing the back of his head, never one for being up early when he could be in his, or someone else's, nice warm bed.

"Up late last night?" you joked, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as the two of you began walking.

"Possibly." He simply stated in the flattest voice he could muster. Now here, had you been any other girl, would be the point where he would wink and say '_only with thoughts of you_' or '_don't you just know me so well~_' in that smirk inspired and flirtatious voice. However, it had never been like that with you. Maybe it was because you knew each other too well, from before he discovered the wonder boobs and how he could easily get those that had them, before he started the flirting and cheesy pickup lines that for no reason seemed to work no matter what. Your theory was that his personality from before stuck around with you. You didn't mind, of course… who wanted a flirtatious bastard as a best friend anyway?

…. You gulped as a light blush crept up your cheeks… w-well you did.

Okay, _okay_! Yes, you where half in love with your best friend. Yes it was one of the biggest clichés in the world, yes it was an overused idea, and yes, like all the other stories said, it would never work out. He barely even noticed you were a girl so why, _why_,** why** on _earth_ would you _ever_ stand a chance with a guy like Ren.

You sighed at the thought, it was quite pitiful.

"Eeh?" he glanced towards you, "something wrong?" normally you weren't this quiet.

"No." you sigh again, "just tired." Lies, all lies.

Ren shrugged it off, his perception normally quite bad in the mornings even though he could normally read you like an open book. Minutes later the two of you walked into the cafeteria as the smell of food, glorious food, filled both of your minds. Quickly stepping in line you grabbed your breakfast and sat down in your normal table, last out of your group as usual.

"Good morning~!" Natsuki beamed from your side with a bright smile. In his lap sat a very irritated, very red, very loud, Kurusu Syo. He squirming in protest as the other blonde held him with one hand by the waist and attempted to feed him with the other.

"Dammit Natuski, let me go!" he yelled in protest, avoiding the spoon full of who-knows-what, as everyone else ignored it, used to their shenanigans.

Breakfast passed with a few side conversations filled with nothingness, Syo yelling in the background for the duration of it. You were about to pack up your food and head towards your class when you felt a light tap on your shoulder.

"Um…" a voice said behind you as you turned around to see one of the boys in said class. You didn't know him all that well and had only talked a few times, "s-sorry.. c-can I talk to you for um-" he glanced at the table of all boys and two girls next to you, "f-for a minute."

His eyes darted from side to side as his cheeks turned deep crimson, "oh, sure..?" you stood up, grabbing your bag before glancing behind you, "I'll see you guys in class."

Had you taken another second to study a certain flirt's face, you might have picked up the glare he was giving the other boy, who gulped and looked away upon seeing it. He was absolutely fuming in his seat and the grip on his fork turned his knuckles white.

"If you keep staring like that your face will get stuck." Masato told him nonchalantly from the side, flipping the page of his book.

-~:/\:~-

"Okay well I um-…" he had lead the two of outside the cafeteria and around one corner, the opposite side to your class, "I-.. I know there's that rule about no romance and everything but I really li-.." he froze, still avoiding your eyes as your own cheeks went slightly red. He cleared his throat after an awkward silence, "I- um…- h-HERE!" he pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and thrusted it into your hand. Before you had a second to think he leaned forward and pressed a swift, slightly hard, kiss on your cheek and side stepped to half sprint down the hall.

You stood for a moment, in shock as one hand came up to the newly kissed cheek and rested on it. What had just happened..? It was a confession… you think? Before further thought could be spent the bell rang. Not only did were you in complete shock but you now had only minutes to get to the complete other side of the school. Great. You shoved the note into your pocket, and quickly began walking down the hall, the opposite way the boy had.

-~:/\:~-

You managed to make it to class just in time and sat down in your seat next to Ren. Strangely enough he was completely silent. You turned to the side and glanced at him, his glare was on the board at the front of the class and everything about him looked tense

"What? Finally find a girl that wouldn't flip her skirt for you?" you laughed, hardly ever seeing him like this. He remained silent which made things slightly awkward. You looked to the front of the class where it thankfully started before he blew up or whatever he was going to do. This wasn't like Ren at all… you made a mental note to ask him about it later.

-~:/\:~-

Class was over and that meant you were free for the rest of the day! Aah… the beauty of rare half days. You could see Ren instantly dart out of the class, what was with that? Normally he would wait and if he had to be somewhere he'd let you know. Odd… so odd that you decided to catch up with him, a light smirk on your lips. If he was hiding something you'd find out…

You dashed out of the room and swivelled through the, quickly emptying, hallway. Once you caught up with him it was already completely vacant. Who wanted to stick around their class anyway? Eew. "Hey Ren, what's up?" you ask him, meeting his quick pace.

He still didn't answer.

"Seriously is something wrong… I'm sorry if I offended you with the skirt flipping thi-"

"It's nothing." He sighed, attempting to walk faster and get away from you.

Your arm shot out to pull him back as you stopped in the hallway, "… no it's not."

"Yes it is now leave me alone." The future idol pulled against your grasp, turning to walk back down the opposite way and making it apparent that he had no destination and only wanted to get away from you.

"Ren Jinguji!" You called after him in a voice you hardly ever used, he paused, "I've known you since I was two years old and the only time you've honestly told me to leave you alone was _that_ day." You didn't have to say it but he knew what you meant. The day his mom had died…. He had been in his room crying, something you hardly ever saw anyway and when you came in all he did was shout for you to leave, never facing you. You didn't leave, of course, instead you wrapped your arms around him and held on until he turned around. You stayed like that for a long while, and eventually fell asleep together on his bed.

The memory faded as he said nothing as his back remained to you. At least he wasn't walking away anymore…

"Don't go silent again." You stepped in front of him, and placed a hand on one of his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like that guy…" he told you and in the lighting it almost looked like he was- … no there was no way… blushing?

"What… Why not?" and what did that have anything to do with him at all!

"Because, he's weird."

"No he's not…. He seemed completely normal to me."

The flirt scoffed, "you don't know guys like I do."

"What do you mean you don't know guys!?" you half shouted, "Ren, in case you haven't noticed I spend most of my time around guys much worse than someone like him!" you insulted.

"Just trust me, he's bad news!" Ren shouted in a voice that almost made him sound like a strict parent.

"How!?" you yelled back.

"Just listen to me! For once in your life!" he screamed.

"Listen to what! Ren!" You shouted back, tears threatening to spill down you cheeks, "that's not any of your business at all! And can't you just tell me what's wrong this isn't like you to keep everything shu- mff!" You suddenly felt something press against your lips, cutting off your sentence. Well not any something… your eyes remained wide open as you could see his closed right in front of your face. He was- He-… no- there was no way that Jinguji Ren, the guy you'd harboured the deepest, most hidden feeling for since that one time in middle school that he joked about asking you out in front of the class, holding his lips against your own and kissing you.

He pulled away and instantly your face turned bright red, "Wh-! What was that fo-" you attempted to shout before his lips quickly captured yours again. He held them there for a moment before pulling away. "W-who do you think you-" again your lips were captured for a moment. "Why do you kee-" another kiss. "Idiot, this isn't fu-" and another. "Don't-" kiss, "I-" kiss "sto-" he kissed you and pulled away for a sixth time. You didn't realize you had been pushed against the wall and his hand now rested against it to the side of your head as his other cupped your cheek, "…" you were completely and utterly speechless as your lips still tingled from his touch. He barely pressed against you and the sound of your heavy, nervous breaths echoed down the hall.

"It takes a while to shut you up." He half purred, in a voice he hardly used around you. Apparently _someone_ had gotten a confidence boost.

"B-But wh-" his hand quickly left your cheek to press a finger against your lips. You looked up into those beautiful blue eyes as he stared down to meet yours.

"Start asking more questions and I'll do it again." He threatened, leaning closer.

This time it was your eyes that asked the questions. Why would you do that? Why was he being so weird? Why had he been so mad? What did you do wro-

"I told you, I don't like that guy." He answered, reading your mind as he often did.

"Wh-… why not?"

His expression softened, "why do you think?"

"I-… I don't know." You admitted, he wasn't making any sense.

"Because," he leaned closer, whispering against your lips, "You're mine."

Your mouth opened and closed a few times, words not finding any way of escaping as you resembled a fish out of water. He took this moment to capture your lips again in a much less innocent kiss. For the first time your eyes slid shut as you wrapped your arms around his neck. '_His_'

…strangely enough, that was something you could live with…

-~:/\:~-

That night you sat at your desk, frantically writing down new lyrics that had come to you in the day. You paused as writers block caught up with you. Sighing you put your pencil down and glanced at the clock. It was eleven thirty, could you give up for the day? A small groan escaped your lips as you stretched and felt a strange object poke at your thigh from your skirt's pocket. Oh right… the note. Your shoulder slumped in despair. Poor guy… you had forgotten all about him. Reluctantly you pulled it out of your pocked, and flipping open read:

'_Your friends paid me to do this, I'm sorry I honestly have no idea what's going on. And sorry about the kiss, they forced me to do it._'

Instantly you crunched up the note and threw it into the trash can next to your desk. Those guys… you'd kill them.

Minus the last part it had almost been the perfect cliché….


End file.
